labratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Davenport
Personality He is a very dim-witted guy who almost never thinks anything through. He has very low intelligence which is different from strength as he is brawns rather brains which contrasts from his little brother Chase. His stupidity annoys a lot of people including Chase. He also is easily angered and it can cause some of his glitches to happen. However he is very loving and fun-loving and also goofy and comical. Powers & Abilites ** Super Strength: Although all of them seem to be somewhat stronger than normal people, Adam is the strongest. Strength is his primary power; he can do things such as effortlessly lift another person, catch a ventilation fan, smash a bolder the size of a car to rubble with a single punch, or even stop a bullet train. ** Heat Vision: He has heat rays that shoot from his eyes. He can apparently control the intensity, as he has used this ability for a variety of uses, ranging from wielding metal to simply heating food. His eyes turn red immediately before using this power. He can fire extremely hot lasers, or flames from his eyes. ** Super Durability: Adam is more durable than a normal person; lasers that would kill a normal person will only stun him. However, he's not invincible, and can still be harmed by excessive force. ** Plasma Grenades: Adam can shoot balls of electricity from his hands (although it was only shown three times -Crush, Chop and Burn, Air Leo, and The Jet-Wing). However, the only times he has been witnessed using this ability were during glitches. ** Martial Arts: Though preferring to use his bionics in a fight, Adam is trained in hand to hand combat, much like Chase. ** Blast Wave: In the episode Bionic Showdown, when Marcus is about to kill Leo, Adam becomes infuriated and gains the energy for the blast that nearly kills Marcus. When first accessing this power, his voice became momentarily deeper and a bit shaky, so it may have been difficult to control. This ability was hidden until this episode. In the episode No Going Back when Adam uses it in school to break the X-Ray machine, Principal Perry mistook the shock wave it created for an earthquake. In the episodeThe Jet-Wing, he glitched due to not being in his capsule for a long time and destroyed the school's water cooler with this power. ** Water Breathing: As shown in Sink or Swim, Adam can breathe underwater for a prolonged amount of time. ** Mental Link: Adam is able to receive information from Chase mentally, in a method similar to sending an email. He describes the process as tingling. (Sink or Swim) ** Quick Thinking: '''Though rarely seen, Adam has shown to, on occasion, have good ideas and be a fast thinker, especially during missions, such as in Mission: Space, when he said that he would use his heat vision to close the hole as an alternative. His quick thinking can also be seen in Missin' The Mission, Speed Trapped, Leo vs Evil, No Going Back, and Sink or Swim. ** '''Bravery: Adam is very brave in the face of adversary and is willing to give himself for others. ** Super Jump: '''In Taken, he was able to jump out of the trapped hole in the lab just like Krane did. ** '''Pressured Lung Capacity : Because of his bionically enhanced muscles, Adam can blow a gale force super breath. (Armed and Dangerous). Other Powers & Abilites *'Super Speed' (If you count the time he got this in Chip Switch) *'Super Smarts' (If you count the time he got this in Chip Switch) Category:Characters Category:Davenport Family Category:Bionic Humans Category:Males Category:Students at Mission Creek High Category:Females